Stephanie is 20 years younger than Tiffany. For the last four years, Tiffany and Stephanie have been going to the same school. Nineteen years ago, Tiffany was 3 times older than Stephanie. How old is Tiffany now?
We can use the given information to write down two equations that describe the ages of Tiffany and Stephanie. Let Tiffany's current age be $t$ and Stephanie's current age be $s$ The information in the first sentence can be expressed in the following equation: $t = s + 20$ Nineteen years ago, Tiffany was $t - 19$ years old, and Stephanie was $s - 19$ years old. The information in the second sentence can be expressed in the following equation: $t - 19 = 3(s - 19)$ Now we have two independent equations, and we can solve for our two unknowns. Because we are looking for $t$ , it might be easiest to solve our first equation for $s$ and substitute it into our second equation. Solving our first equation for $s$ , we get: $s = t - 20$ . Substituting this into our second equation, we get the equation: $t - 19 = 3($ $(t - 20)$ $ -$ $ 19)$ which combines the information about $t$ from both of our original equations. Simplifying the right side of this equation, we get: $t - 19 = 3t - 117$ Solving for $t$ , we get: $2 t = 98$ $t = 49$.